


That's a Little Gay

by ainselwriter



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: M/M, self-indulgent ficlet for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainselwriter/pseuds/ainselwriter
Summary: Ren suspects something more is up between Lawrence and Vincent than the former is letting on.





	That's a Little Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AppleJammies (Juniper_Woods)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper_Woods/gifts).



> A small birthday present for my dear friend.

Ren and Lawrence sat in the latter’s apartment, both holding a mug of tea. Ren had offered to meet at his house, but Lawrence (perhaps understandably) declined the offer. It was the first meeting since all that happened, after all…he probably wasn’t comfortable there yet. Heck, he might never be again.

Despite scheduling this little get together as a way to start talking again, both men sat in silence for several minutes, sipping their tea every so often. It was a special brew Lawrence put together with thyme, claiming that it helped with nightmares. And that was something both of them _definitely_ needed. Finally, Ren was the one who broke the silence.

“So…Vince is a good friend of yours?”

Lawrence looked up at Ren as if momentarily surprised he was speaking, and then looked back down at this drink with a soft smile. It wasn’t like any expression Ren had seen on his face before.

“Yeah…we’re…really good friends.”

Ren frowned. Honestly, it pissed him off a bit that Lawrence didn’t even _try_ to hide the fact that he’d _lied_ to him about being all alone, causing Ren to question if everything else was a lie too. He couldn’t imagine why it would be, but then again, he couldn’t imagine why Lawrence would waste time with _him_ when there was someone like Vince in his life. Something just didn’t add up, and it’d been bugging him ever since Lawrence left the house. Still…Ren knew that he had no right to address this in an accusatory manner, least of all to Lawrence. Not after all that happened. 

“But…you still feel lonely with him?” Ren asked as gently as he could. Despite himself, he couldn’t help feeling a little bit of satisfaction when the smile vanished from Lawrence’s face. Did he finally realize the problem here?!

“I…I don’t feel lonely… _with_ him I just…feel lonely” Lawrence explained, still not taking his eyes off his tea. He took a sip, and for a moment, Ren thought he might have more to say. But Lawrence just stayed quiet. Now Ren was confused; was he _not_ lying? Ugh, this didn’t make any sense!

“Why?!” Ren blurted before he could stop himself, earning him a confused and slightly startled look from Lawrence. Ren immediately felt bad for raising his voice. “Sorry I just…you two seem _really_ close. I don’t understand how…”

Both men fell into silence again, and sipped their tea.

“I don’t know” Lawrence said at last, causing Ren to look up again. “I guess he’s just…different, in some ways.”

“Different?”

“From me.”

Ren was pretty sure that violent outbursts of anger were _not_ how these two differed, but there was plenty more to Lawrence than that.

“Like…the stuff we talked about?”

"Yeah."

Ren could accept that. The rest of the time there, they chatted about this and that, and Ren came away from it feeling much better about this.  However, once he, Lawerence, Vince, and Rosie (the girl who'd killed 'Farz', apparently?) started hanging out in the same room, Ren started to notice something unusual about the way Vince looked at Lawrence. It was a special sort of fondness, one Ren had seen seldom in his life. It was the same way he looked at Rosie, in a lot of ways, which was confusing all on it's own. Once Rosie and Vince were officially a couple though, things began to make a bit more sense. But this also raised a new question: did he feel something more than friendship for Lawrence? On one hand, those looks suggested he did, but if he _had_ a girlfriend now, wasn't this a moot point? He decided not to bring it up again for a while. But then one day, when he was visiting the man's apartment again, Lawrence seemed anxious. With a bit of gentle pressing, he finally admitted the cause, and it was the last thing Ren would have ever guessed: Lawrence slept with Rosie.

“You **_what_**??” Ren asked in disbelief.

“He said it was OK!" Lawrence insisted. "I mean, we didn’t even mean to…it was kind of…an accident…”

“How do you _accidentally_ sleep with someone’s girlfriend?” 

Lawrence shot Ren a look, but his question was genuine. He waited patiently for Lawrence to respond, and was rewarded with a believable explanation, if still a strange one. It’d been a miscommunication between him and Rosie regarding wanting to literally sleep together (in the same room) as part of this ‘shared dream’ thing they were doing. Lawrence didn't go into a great deal of detail about that, but Ren did work out that it had something to do with 'The River'. Had she seen it too...? Well, that was a conversation for another time. Even once the confusion had been cleared up, both still wanted to sleep together, and Vince (apparently) had been all for it. Seemed like Vince and Rosie had something of an open relationship. Ren waited until he was sure Lawrence was done before responding.

“Well…it sounds like he gave you the go ahead, right? So…what’s the problem?”

“That’s just it” Lawrence sighed. “I don’t know…I don’t even know if there is a problem he just…he seems off, whenever it’s brought up.”

“Is this the first time Rosie has slept with someone else since they got together?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, maybe he’s not so OK with it after all? Maybe he’s jealous?”

“No…” Lawrence said, frowning. He didn’t sound completely convinced. “No” he repeated again, this time with more confidence. “Vince would tell me. Besides, he has nothing to be jealous of, he’s…I mean he’s sleeping with her too, isn’t he?”

Lawrence had a point there. Ren mulled it over a bit more, trying to think of another explanation. What was Vince not getting out of this that Lawrence was? Unless…wait.

“Maybe…he’s not jealous of you” Ren continued slowly. “Maybe he’s jealous of Rosie.” This earned Ren a very perplexed look. “You know, because she gets to sleep with you.” It took a good few seconds for this to sink in, and Ren could see every moment of the revelation with astonishing clarity on the other man's face. First, Lawrence's eyes widened, and his mouth opened and closed uncertainly. Finally, Ren saw the blush creep up into his cheeks.

“Wha-what?!” he gasped at last, red in the face now. “N-no he…no.”

“Why not? He really seems to like you…”

“Y-yeah, as a _friend_ …”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes” Lawrence retorted, making a bit of a face. “He’d say something otherwise.” 

“Maybe he’s too nervous.”

“Vince doesn’t _get_ nervous about that kind of stuff. He’s very…very forward. Even with total strangers.”

Lawrence seemed pretty sure of this, so Ren didn’t press the point further. In the end, Lawrence decided to just ask Vince if he was really alright with him sleeping with Rosie, and go from there. Next they met, Ren learned that the answer remained the same: Vince insisted he didn’t mind. That got Ren wondering if maybe, his other theory was correct after all.


End file.
